


Your name on my lips

by soul_wanderer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, tag to 17x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if another name had passed her lips when Joe asked her if someone at the NYPD would care if she died? - tag to 17x11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your name on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally catching up on season 17 and couldn't help but fix this episode - feedback is, as usual, appreciated :)

„Is there anyone at the NYPD who cares if you live or if you die?“ The question took Olivia by surprise, Joe’s gun still pointed at her making it hard to think clearly. Still, there was one name that immediately popped into her head. Amanda.   
Amanda, she thought and her first instinct was to shake her head no, this wasn’t right, she couldn’t do this to her. Amanda was at home, with her daughter, she was safe and she wanted it to stay this way. 

Looking up at Joe however she knew he was quickly losing his patience and demanding an answer and she had no idea what her answer would bring about, but the look in his eyes told her to be honest with him, as hard as it was.  
“Amanda”, she whispered, tears in her eyes, she didn’t want to bring her into this but had no other choice if she wanted to protect the kids and ultimately herself too.  
He smirked then and they made a phone call, Joe forcing Olivia to tell the team to go and get Amanda, her voice and heart breaking at the thought of putting her in danger.

Outside the building Fin and Carisi were shaking their heads at the request but knew better than to question Olivia, knowing she wouldn’t put anyone in the line of fire if there was any other way out.  
When Amanda heard what was going on her heart sank and she promised to be there as soon as possible, putting Jesse in her stroller with a heavy heart, hoping someone from the team could take care of her since she didn’t have anyone else to take care of her while she was gone.

She arrived in a hurry, mere twenty minutes later, and was met with concerned looks and apologies as they watched her take Jesse out of the stroller while listening to the whole story.  
“So, what’s the point of all of this?” She asked after a moment, her features tense after hearing just what was going on inside the building.  
“We don’t know yet but Joe wants to talk to you, that’s what Liv said.” Fin was clearly upset at the entire situation and Amanda nodded understandingly.

“It’s alright Fin, I guess we’re gonna find out soon enough.” She sighed as Dodds waved her over and was glad when Carisi offered to take Jesse for the time being, his hands safely wrapping around her small body to bring her into his arms and soothe her as she was steadily growing unsettled at the unfamiliar surroundings.   
Coming to stand next to Dodds he handed her a phone and she took a deep breath before accepting it, aware of the tension around her.

“Tell me, do you care if your girlfriend lives or dies, Amanda?” Joe sneered into the phone and Amanda’s eyes widened at the question, her breath getting caught in her throat. Girlfriend.   
What had Olivia told this guy? She felt everyone’s eyes on her at the statement but tried to focus on Joe instead and sort her thoughts. Whatever Olivia had told him had probably been to save her and everyone else in the house. She took another deep breath and cleared her throat, trying to remain as calm as possible.

“Listen, Joe, it doesn’t have to end like this. Just tell me what you want.” Amanda’s voice was on the verge of shaking but she did her best to hide it to help Olivia out of this.  
There was some distant murmuring on the other end, then what seemed to be a heated discussion and then “Amanda”, Olivia’s voice.   
Amanda was relieved to hear from her, releasing a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and waiting for further instructions.

“He wants a car and money. He’s not playing around.” Olivia said once Joe was done talking to her.  
“Alright, we’re working on it, but it’s gonna take some time” Amanda replied before adding “Is everyone okay?” The question came out softer than expected, her heart racing in her chest as she waited for the answer.  
“We’re okay, we got this under control.” Olivia grew quiet, a little more personal, sensing Amanda’s turmoil at the situation and trying to comfort her over the phone as best as she could.  
“Okay” Amanda replied just as quietly before handing the phone back to Dodds and going over to Carisi to take Jesse who had started fussing again.

Time seemed to pass too slow after that, the conversations around her a blur of voices as she waited for the team to make their move before things got worse.  
It took them some more negotiating before Joe finally came out of the house, his gun pressed against Olivia’s head, and Amanda watched from the safety of the van with her heart beating heavily as the scene in front of her unfolded.

Olivia was hurt, there were bruises all over her face and her lip seemed to be split and bleeding and Amanda had to keep herself from racing over to her the moment the team managed to take down Joe.  
She waited, anxiously, until they had confirmed that Joe was indeed dead before making her way to Olivia and pulling her into a careful hug, with Jesse nestled between them, and giving her a once over. 

“Liv” She breathed out, tears pooling in her eyes as all her pent up emotions finally came to the surface.  
“I’m okay Amanda, I’m okay. I’m sorry I got you involved in all of this, you shouldn’t have to be here.” Olivia began to apologize but Amanda cut her off while bouncing Jesse on her hip.  
“Yes I should. It’s okay Liv, I’m just so glad you’re okay.” Amanda’s voice cracked at the words and she quietly followed Olivia towards one of the waiting ambulances where an EMT checked her out.

Once she was patched up she was released with the advice to take it easy for the next few days and Amanda was relieved that there were no signs of a more severe damage. Still, she couldn’t help but worry after everything she had been through in the past few hours.

“Hey Liv, should I-“ She paused, hesitantly, before rephrasing her question “how about I keep you company for a while? I can take care of Noah while you get some rest.” Amanda offered, shyly, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks as she looked at Olivia.

“You don’t have to-“ Olivia was about to decline but seeing the look in Amanda’s eyes, the pure fear after everything she had witnessed, she thought better of it and gave her a small smile “That would be nice, yeah”, she nodded and knew they had a lot to talk about but for now she was just glad that there was someone who cared about her and Amanda was glad that Olivia was safe and okay.


End file.
